Happy Birthday Jihoon!
by BakaNone
Summary: (OneShoot) Tentang Jihoon yang (agak) merana di hari ulang tahunnya. (SoonHoon) (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon) (YAOI!)


**Title**

Happy Birthday Jihoon!

 **Pairing**

Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon.

 **Genre**

Humor,Romance

 **Warning!**

Yaoi,BxB

 **Summary**

Tentang Jihoon yang (agak) merana di hari ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIHOOON!"

Pita berhamburan di mana-mana. Balon warna-warni menghiasi kamar Jihoon. Soonyoung tertawa, mengahampiri Jihoon yang sedang kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Baru satu jam Jihoon meninggalkan kamarnya untuk pergi membeli mie instan di mini market blok sebelah,tiba-tiba Soonyoung sudah ada di dalam kamar-lengkap dengan kue kesukaan Jihoon dan kamar yang dihiasi balon dan pita ulang tahun.

Soonyoung memang jago bikin Jihoon senang.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya! Jangan lupa ucapkan wishnya ya!" ucap Soonyoung sambil menyodorkan kue dengan 19 lilin di atasnya.

Jihoon mengangguk senang. Hatinya bergemuruh mengumpulkan satu harapan. Ia memejamkan mata sipitnya.

' _Tahun ini dan seterusnya, aku ingin Soonyoung selalu ada di sampingku.'_

Dan Jihoon pun meniup lilin itu. Menghembuskan secuil harapan dari lubuk hati kecilnya. Berharap yang di atas mengabulkan permohonan yang jauh tersimpan di dalam lubuk hati Jihoon.

" YAAK. AYO KITA MAKAN KUE!" teriak Jihoon semangat sambil mengoleskan krim coklat ke wajah Soonyoung. Yang dioles menggembungkan pipinya-membalas mencoret wajah Jihoon dengan spidol merah. Entah nemu di mana. Jihoon menghindar. Balas memasukan sepotong kue ke mulut Soonyoung dengan paksa.

"AAAA! KHA-U TE-GHA UGH-JHIHWONIEE!" Soonyoung-kesusahan menelan kue.

Kamar Jihoon penuh dengan canda tawa mereka berdua. Semua orang harus tahu. Hari itu mereka lah yang menjadi orang paling bahagia di muka bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi Itu kenangan tahun lalu.

Ya. Tahun lalu. Semuanya berubah ketika Soonyoung dipanggil oleh suatu agensi yang melihat bakat dancenya. Dan Soonyoung menjadi terkenal. Secepat itu.

Jihoon bukan tidak senang. Bukan. Kalian jangan salah paham dulu. Jihoon adalah orang terdepan yang akan mendukung karir Soonyoung apapun itu. Jihoon hanya sedikit sedih. Soonyoung sangat sibuk dan Jihoon harus mengerti konsekuensi itu.

Hari ini Jihoon ulang tahun dan Soonyoung belum mengucapinya walau jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.23. Sudah siang. Jihoon mengecek handphonenya. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun terus berdatangan. Tapi apalah artinya buat Jihoon kalau tidak ada pesan dari Soonyoung?

Jihoon pusing. Tahun ini akan sangat berbeda dari tahun sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Soonyoung mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Waktunya tidak banyak. Rencananya hari ini Soonyoung ingin memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Jihoonnya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun, tiba-tiba pelatihnya mengadakan ujian dadakan. Soonyoung sudah memohon mati-matian untuk diizinkan mengikuti ujian susulan. Hasilnya?Nihil. Pelatihnya terlalu keras. Alhasil, rencana Soonyoung terpaksa diundur.

' _Semoga Jihoon tidak marah.'_ Batinnya.

Soonyoung berlari kecil menuju apartment Jihoon. Tangannya memegang sekotak kue ukuran besar. Ditambah lagi dengan titipan kado dari Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Penuh sudah tangannya mengangkut barang bawaan.

Tapi itu tidak masalah. Demi Jihoon,Soonyoung rela melakukan apa saja.

Baru saja Soonyoung mau memencet bel apartment Jihoon,pintu sudah dibuka sama si empunya.

"Eh?" Soonyoung kebingungan. Kejutannya jadi gagal.

"Hanya 'Eh'? Yasudah kalau tidak mau masuk." Jihoon menutup pintunya.

"NEEE! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!" Soonyoung menahan pintu dengan kakinya—panik,"BIARKAN AKU MASUK JIHOONIE!"

Jihoon tertawa kecil,membiarkan Soonyoung masuk.

" tolong aku…" pinta Soonyoung. Mukanya memelas.

"Dasar kau ini." Jihoon mengambil beberapa barang dari tangan Soonyoung,"Apa ini?"

"Itu titipan kado dari Seungcheol-hyung dan Jeonghan-hyung. Tadi aku bertemu dengan mereka di jalan."

"Wiii! Benarkah? Aku akan membukanya sekarang."

"EEEE JANGAN DIBUKA DULU KADONYA!" Soonyoung menahan tangan Jihoon.

"Eh?" Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sebelum itu,HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIHOONIEEE!" ucap Soonyoung sambil memeluk Jihoon erat.

Jihoon melakukan sedikit pemberontakan,dirinya memang tidak suka dipeluk siapapun.

"Tolong biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja Jihoonie,"Soonyoung mengeratkan pelukannya. Khawatir jika ia lengah sedetik saja, Jihoon akan lepas dari dekapannya,"aku mohon."

BLUSH.

Wajah Jihoon terlalu mendadak. Pelukan ini bisa membuat tubuh mungil Jihoon meledak. Serius.

"Aku tau ini telat. Tolong maafkan aku Jihoonie….." ucap Soonyoung—

masih memeluk Jihoon. Suaranya menjadi lirih.

Jihoon salah tingkah. Tapi entah kenapa,bibir mungilnya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"…..kau tahu Jihoonie? Pelatihku sangat galak. Aku sampai lelah dibuatnya…." Keluh Soonyoung. Masih di pelukan yang sama, menumpahkan keluh kesahnya di pundak ringkih Jihoon.

Pelatih dance Soonyoung—yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Semoon memang sangat galak. Baru hari pertama Soonyoung menginjakkan kaki di studio dance,sudah dua kali ia dikatai bodoh.

"Hei bodoh!Kau ini niat latihan tidak? Lima menit sudah aku berdebu menunggumu di sini." Semoon menatap sangar. Mukanya terlihat makin seram memerah. Soonyoung hanya bisa menunduk,itu memang salahnya. "Cepat kita mulai latihannya! Waktuku terbuang sia-sia mengajari murid bodoh ."

Awalnya Soonyoung kesal juga disebut bodoh berulang kali. Namun kata Jun, teman seperjuangannya di kelas dance,guru Semoon memang seperti itu tabiatnya. Kata-katanya memang kasar,jangan dianggap serius. Percayalah,Soonyoung adalah murid kesayangan guru Semoon.

Setidaknya baru itulah yang ia ketahui tentang sisi lain guru Semoon.

Dan jika ejekan 'bodoh' guru Semoon memilukan, maka pelukan Jihoonlah penawarnya.

Dan sekarang Soonyoung sangat menikmati moment ini.

"….Jihoonie?"

"Hm?"

"Berada di pelukanmu ternyata nyaman sekali ya..." Soonyoung mengelus rambut pink Jihoon dengan lembut. Mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan-akan pelukan Jihoon adalah tempat yang paling aman.

DEG.

Hati Jihoon rasanya mau meledak,pemirsah. Kalian tahu rasanya jika ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut kalian? Nah,itulah yang dirasakan Jihoon sekarang. Jihoon bahagia.

'…'

"….Jihoonie?"

"Hm?"

"….Kenapa kau begitu berdebar-debar? Aku bahkan bisa merasakannya dari sini..."

BLUSH.

Tepat sasaran. Jihoon hampir skak mat. Ia mengeluh dalam hati. Bahkan degup jantungnya tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama dalam situasi seperti ini.

"..Jihoonie.."

"Hm?"

"…Kau mau tidak.."

 _Eh? Secepat itu?_ Wajah Jihoon memerah sampai ke telinga. Hatinya sibuk mempersiapkan jawaban yang akan ia berikan kepada Soonyoung. Namun yang ditunggu hanya mempererat pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepala Jihoon di dadanya.

 _Oh ayolaaah cepat lontarkan pertanyaanmu,Soonyoung!_

" ….Kau mau tidak,makan kue nya sekarang?..aku lapar.."

GUBRAK!

"YAAAK SOONYOUNGIE! KU KIRA MAU NANYA APAAN. HYAAAKK!"

Jihoon mencubit pipi Soonyoung dengan keras. Dasar Soonyoung sialan. Berani-beraninya bikin hati Jihoon jadi deg-deg-an.

"Eh?Eh?Kalau tidak mau makan sekarang juga ga papa Jihooniee ..sakiit." Soonyoung mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Mata sipitnya terlihat semakin lucu menahan sakit.

"INII MAKAAN KUENYA!" Jihoon memasukkan sepotong kue besar ke mulut Soonyoung dengan paksa.

"YHAAK UH KHA U TEGHA JHIHUNIEEE! APHA SYALHAH KHUU?!" teriak Soonyoung—(lagi-lagi) kesusahan menelan kue.

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal. Tapi ia juga bahagia. Entahlah. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang.

Sore ini langit-langit apartment dipenuhi dengan teriakan Jihoon dan jeritan Soonyoung. Tapi seluruh dunia harus tahu. Hari ini dan seterusnya,merekalah orang yang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

-TAMAT-

"Jihoonie.."

"Hm?"

"Peluk aku."

"Ga mau."

"Kalo ga peluk ntar aku cium loh."

"…" (kalo Jihoon ga mau, Hayatih mau kok Soonyoung TT_TT )

-SETAMATNYA TAMAT-

.

.

HUEHEHEHE maaf ya kalo gaje banget. Ini fanfict pertama saya.

Seharusnya dipost pas ulang tahun Jihoon :"v Tapi ketunda mulu dan jadilah baru sekarang dipostnya :v ngaretnya lama bener ya.

Review please? Thankyouu


End file.
